underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire Elder
A Vampire Elder is one of the three original Vampires, including the first Vampire. These three Vampires are Marcus Corvinus, Viktor, and Amelia. Marcus was the original Vampire and he sired the Hungarian warlord Viktor on his deathbed in exchange for his military prowess and the use of his army to aid Marcus in capturing his brother William, the first and most powerful Werewolf who was unable to control his rage. For this task, Viktor’s troops were turned and made into the first Death Dealers. Marcus later sired Amelia for unknown reasons. As the oldest living Vampires, the three of them founded the Old World Coven and were soon regarded as Elders. Viktor was considered the most powerful and Amelia was highly influential. Marcus, however, was undermined and over-shadowed. Politics Viktor and Amelia both sought to undermine Marcus's authority, but Viktor believed the lie that should Marcus or William die, the rest of the species would die with them. Thus, he never sought Marcus's death. It is possible that Viktor and Amelia have been deceiving the Vampires by implying that the Vampires' immortality was linked to the bloodlines of all three Elders."Our noble houses may be separated by a great ocean... but we are equally committed to the preservation of the bloodlines..." ~Dmitri The Vampire Elders have an intricate system known as the "Chain", during which one Elder rules while the other two slumber in the crypt in Ordoghaz for every century, thus preventing their conflicting styles of leadership causing division between them. Generally, only an Elder will awaken another, as they have the ability to organize their thoughts into a cohesive record for the next Elder to refer to; however, it is possible for any blood to provoke an awakening, although other Vampires lack the mental clarity required to coherently organise their thoughts. The ruling Elder is possibly the thirteenth member of the Vampire Council."There are twelve seats on the Council."~Andreas Tanis Powers and Abilities The Elders' advanced age in conjunction with being sired directly by Marcus granted them much more strength and power than younger generations. *'Strength': They are far stonger than younger Vampires and can overpower and kill them with ease. Their strength is on par with that of Lycans, and they can kill them with relative ease, so long as they are prepared and well armed. They are also strong enough to slay Hybrids, though they must have great skill and fighting prowess in order to stand any chance, taking into consideration the confrontation between Viktor and Michael Corvin. Viktor, who was centuries older and therefore far more experienced, was able to eventually overpower Michael (although not before sustaining considerable damage to himself in the process) who, according to Singe, was stronger than both species. Also, the fact that Michael was a newly turned Immortal clearly showed he did not possess the necessary combat skills and experience, but seemed to make up for it with ferocious superhuman power by the second movie. *'Endurance and Healing': They can heal faster and with more finality than younger Vampires and sustain far greater damage, as Viktor was able to recover from being stabbed through the mouth and out the back of his throat. Gallery File:TheVampireElders.jpg|The Mark of each Vampire Elder: Amelia, Viktor, Marcus. References Category:Vampire